


Scarlet Sky

by CookiesAndFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Summary: In the final moments there are colors,In the final moments there are screams,In the final moments there are nightmares,In the final moments there are dreams.
Kudos: 8





	Scarlet Sky

The city rang with screams that echoed in her ears as she fought for her life against the setting sun. In its blazing glory the city bled, weeping with the pain of the dying and the damned. Her partner met the biting edge of their foe, his heart torn open by the slicing blade. Too late did her fury come and too late did the enemy fall. The shards of her final hope lay useless beside her as she clutched all that she held dear to her chest. His pulse slowed, and her hands were crimson against a scarlet sky.


End file.
